


Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [11]
Category: America - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: America is doomed, M/M, god im sorry please still love me, judge made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Trump and Hitler show that yes, the author's writing can get worse
Relationships: Adolf Hitler/Donald Trump
Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateMocha0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateMocha0/gifts).



> By continuing to read you agree the author is in no way shape or form responsible for any mental or physical harm
> 
> THIS FIC WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT MY FRIEND, JUDGE - SHE REALLY WAS THE MASTERMIND OF THIS FIC

Trump couldn't help the moan that fell out his meaty chapped lips at the sight of seeing Adolf's stunning Nazi cock.

Adolf growled sexily in German, "Komm her mein kleiner dummer verdammter Amerikaner"

Donald didnt understand anything what the Nazi leader said but he assumed it something sexy. The American cheeto laid against the couch, splayed out to be fucked by his German sausage stick.

"Paint me like one of your French girls." Donald curled his lips into what he thought was a feisty hot growl.

Adolf suddenly started bawling, wet fat juicy tears sliding into his beautiful mustache "Farbe??" He howled in between tears, "Ich bin fast zur Kunstschule gegangen!!!!" 

Donald didn't know what to do so he sat there, his little tiny dick hanging out and padded the Nazi on the back, trying to console the man as he cried. The End.


End file.
